Water bottles, plastic soda bottles, disposable drink boxes and disposable juice bottles have become popular ways to conveniently package and sell drinks. Some of these containers, such as plastic bottles, include a cap with a spout that opens and closes to let a user take a drink. Disposable drink boxes often include a hole in the top of the box covered by thin layers of foil and plastic, and the boxes are sold with a straw used to pierce the foil and plastic and extend through the hole for drinking. Containers such as these are useful, but have the drawback of allowing liquid to spill. For example, when the spout on a plastic drink bottle is open, liquid will spill if the bottle tips over. Drink boxes will also spill when tipped. Additionally, drink boxes often spill when the straw is inserted because the user is holding the box in one hand while trying to insert the straw through the foil and plastic into the straw hole. The pressure of holding the box and pressing the straw against the foil and plastic often causes the liquid to spray out of the hole or out of the straw as soon as the foil and plastic are pierced. The invention described herein provides a drink valve which prevents drinks from being spilled and which is easy to manufacture and use.